


A Different First

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: " I see you took my advice.”Rafael felt his cheeks flush pink as he recognized the voice. He looked over his shoulder to see the now familiar blond man with a bright smile which reached his blue eyes. Rafael couldn’t help the smirk that formed. “I have never been one to turn down advice on a good meal, no matter how questionable the giver.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A Different First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skysquid22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/gifts).



> I always felt this was too long for my drabble collection so posting it as a one shot for the world to enjoy.
> 
> Originally prompted by skysquid22
> 
> Many thanks to AHumanFemale & Robin Hood (Kjack89), for their wonderful support, and for betaing.

There were some rare days Rafael wished that his mother hadn’t raised him as bilingual, because then at least he would have an excuse to not socialize with his family from Cuba. But there he was standing on the Staten Island Ferry attempting to take a photo of his cousins in front of the Statue of Liberty as they squabbled in Spanish over who got to stand where. Rafael couldn’t believe he had taken a week off work to play tourist with family he barely knew.

  
As he raised the camera to take another photo a thickly accented voice interrupted. “Can I take that photo for you?”

  
“We’re fine.” Rafael rolled his eyes, ignoring the stranger. His family though became very excited and gestured for him to come over. Eventually impatience drove him to hold out the camera, and he waited for the stranger to take it before he turned and forced a smile for the camera.

  
“Say cheese,” the stranger said, his face hidden by the camera.

  
Rafael bit back a sarcastic remark while he waited for the stranger to take the photo. However, when the camera came down and revealed a handsome man with blond hair, stunning blue eyes and a large goofy smile, Rafael had to remind himself that he was supposed to be aloof. He reached out and grabbed the camera. “Thanks.”

  
“No problem.” The man’s grin grew impossibly wide. “I’m my family’s photographer. Is it their first time in New York?”

  
Rafael looked towards his cousins and scoffed. “Hardly, they just enjoy playing tourist.”

  
“And you don’t?” The man chuckled at the obvious expression on Rafael’s face.

  
Rafael just sighed. “My mother insisted I be social.”

  
“Well Staten Island is where the social elite live,” the blond man chuckled at his own joke.

  
Rafael couldn’t help the twinge of a smirk that appeared. “They want a relaxing stroll down the boardwalk.”

  
“You know,” the blond said, looking thoughtful, “I’ve heard the boardwalk gets even better the twelfth time around.”

  
Rafael raised an eyebrow. “What’s the twentieth like?”

  
“Just like the first,” the man replied and Rafael couldn’t help the chuckle that welled up from his chest.

  
Before Rafael could say anything the sound of the horn blared, indicating the ferry was about to dock.

  
“Well, thanks for your help.“

  
“Hey, uh,” the blond started another goofy smile gracing his handsome features, “if you’re looking for a place to get lunch you have to go by Michelina’s. It’s the best on the island, hand to God.”

  
“We’ll keep that in mind.” This time Rafael’s smile was genuine.”

  
“Have a great day,” the blond continued before he turned to walk away.

  
Rafael enjoyed watching the man leave before he finally turned to his family and hustled them off the ferry.

  
–

  
Michelina’s was a small Italian restaurant just off the boardwalk. When Rafael and his cousin’s arrived it was packed to the brim. Even so, with a quick word the manager had organized for tables to be placed outside so the family could enjoy the food and the view. The blond stranger had been right, as piles of delectable pasta and woodfired pizza descended on the table and the hungry family ate until their stomachs were full.

  
After the meal was done, Rafael watched as his cousins children ran across the boardwalk laughing as their parents chased after them.

A smooth voice interrupted his thoughts. “I see you took my advice.”

  
Rafael felt his cheeks flush pink as he recognized the voice. He looked over his shoulder to see the now familiar blond man with a bright smile which reached his blue eyes. Rafael couldn’t help the smirk that formed. “I have never been one to turn down advice on a good meal, no matter how questionable the giver.”

  
The blond let out a laugh before sticking his hand out. “Sonny Carisi.”

  
“Sonny?” Rafael cocked an eyebrow as he shook the offered hand.

  
“Technically I’m a Dominick, but the nickname stuck,” Sonny responded with another light chuckle. “And you are?”

  
“Rafael Barba,” Rafael returned, his smirk not faltering.

  
Sonny leant across the railing and watched the children play for a second before he turned to face Rafael. “So have you enjoyed your day on the boardwalk?”

  
“The view has changed since I was last here,” Rafael couldn’t help himself.

  
“Oh?” Sonny’s smile quickly dropped into a smirk.

  
Rafael watched as Sonny’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips, his own followed suit. He cocked his head to the side, “So-”

  
“Detective Carisi,” A voice shouted causing both the men to startle from their conversation.

  
Sonny winced before taking a step back. “Sorry, I need to run, but it was nice meeting you Rafael.”

  
Once again Rafael watched the blond man walk away, but this time he was completely frozen. He could have called out to the man, said something, but in a matter of moments Sonny was gone.

Rafael turned back to watching his family run around and tried not to wonder what might have happened if he and Sonny had a few seconds more.

  
–

  
A week later Rafael found himself sitting in Forlini’s nursing a glass of scotch. The loss had hit him hard, all it had taken was one photo and the whole case fell apart. He barely lasted one drink with opposing counsel before Rita had told him to get over it and he wondered yet again why he was still friends with the woman. As he sipped on his scotch a shadow fell across the bar.

  
“Fancy seeing you here Counselor.” Rafael felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked over to see the handsome blond detective he had met a week prior.

  
He nodded and gestured to the empty seat next to him. “Detective.”

  
Sonny sat at the bar and flagged the barman down. He ordered a beer for himself and another scotch for Rafael before he turned to face the man.

  
“Imagine my surprise when I see you walking into a courtroom today,” A smile bloomed across the detective’s face. “Of course I had to watch you. I must say Counselor, that was quite a performance.”

  
Rafael scowled as the fresh scotch was placed in front of him. “You enjoy watching a man lose?”

  
“You were passionate.” Sonny ignored Rafael’s dull tone.

  
He downed his scotch before reaching for his new one. “Idealistic?”

  
“Cocky maybe,” Sonny said, taking a sip of the beer. “Some of the jury didn’t want to like you.”

  
Rafael rolled his eyes. “Ms Calhoun said something similar, that I came across as arrogant.”

  
“Some people may say that a man with too much self confidence appears arrogant.” Sonny’s smile grew wicked.

  
Rafael couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. “And you, Detective?”

  
“I enjoy a man who knows exactly what he wants,” Sonny said casually as he leaned forward.

  
“Oh?” Rafael picked up the scotch and took a sip, hiding his shock at the young man’s forwardness.

  
He felt Sonny place a hand on his thigh. “Do you know exactly what you want?”

  
Rafael thought of the implication of the detective’s words and the hand on his thigh for approximately thirty seconds before he made up his mind. The detective was playing a dangerous game and Rafael was happy to join in.

  
“Just a minute, Detective.” Rafael let his breath catch in his throat as his green eyes locked onto Sonny’s blue ones. “How do you know we’re even compatible?”

  
This time it was Sonny who let out a simple, “Oh?”

  
Rafael barely concealed the uptick of the corner of his mouth. “You haven’t even kissed me yet.”

  
At his invitation the detective surged forward, capturing Rafael’s mouth with his own. The kiss was passionate, deep, and caused shivers to run down Rafael’s spine. They broke away, both men clearly wanting more.

  
“And?” The look on Sonny’s face matched the cocky tone of his voice.

  
“Let’s go.” Rafael downed the rest of his scotch before he stood and grabbed his jacket.

  
He grabbed the detective’s hand and dragged him out of the bar. As soon as he could he backed the detective into the wall and stole another kiss. As they broke apart for the second time that evening Rafael failed to notice his fingers were still woven between the detectives.

  
As he led the detective in the direction of his apartment, Rafael couldn’t help but think that this moment had been brought about by the two most unlikely of sources: his family, and the Staten Island Ferry.

  
Maybe he owed his cousins a thank you note.

  
And just maybe, as he looked over and saw the smile that Sonny couldn’t seem to contain, he needed to reconsider how he felt about Staten Island.


End file.
